


The Blade returns home

by Awkwardtwt, Deadhunbrew



Series: Bibliothecary [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bibliothecary, Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Libraries, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhunbrew/pseuds/Deadhunbrew
Summary: When Wilbur told Techno that he knew about this mystical and great library that he's never heard of, of course Techno had reason to have doubts. He knew every library in the city, even if none of them ever really standing out from the ordinary for him.There was no way that an unknown library could ever feel like......home?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Blade returns home

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is sakkie posting this for brew :]   
> read this i can 100%%% vouch that this is good

Techno listened as his brother rambled off street names and directions. “You know,” he cut Wilbur off. “This would be a lot easier if you just gave me the address for this ‘great’ library you keep talking about.” He continued, not seeing the point in making this such a complex affair.

Wilbur rolled his eyes with a smile. “It shouldn’t be hard for the human GPS to follow some road directions, right?” His reasoning wasn’t just to mess with his brother, though that was a very good bonus. In truth, there was no simple address. Not even a guarantee Techno would be able to find it.

Techno huffed in annoyance. He couldn’t press further for an address without damaging his self-appointed title. “Alright run through it one more time.” He settled, still intrigued by the fact that he’d never heard of this library. He thought he knew of most of the ones in the city.

Wilbur started again, and Techno paid attention. He was fairly confident in his ability to remember the directions. As he did, he thought about the high likelihood that Wilbur was just messing with him. It sure sounded like he was. “And then you’ll either come to a brick wall or the library, can’t quite remember.”

Yep, definitely messing with him. He wouldn’t have even gone if he didn’t want to go on a walk either way. “Yeah, there will totally be a library when I get there,” Techno responded with dry sarcasm. “Want me to say hi to the librarian too?” He joked, grabbing his coat.

“Sure, go ahead and say hey to Karl for me.” Techno chuckled before nodding and heading towards the door. “Oh and,” They both paused. “Think about the type of people you talk about this library to.” 

“Or the owner of the library will hunt me down.” Techno mocked with a smirk. He opened the door and stepped out into the noise of the city. One of the reasons he liked libraries, apart from the books was the break from the chaos of everything outside. 

He recalled the directions started by taking a right, and his less than optimistic pathing began. Twists and turns whirl him around in what feels like a big circle. After about half an hour he decided to start journeying back. He’d nearly exhausted the directions Wilbur had given him after all. He took a moment’s pause, only for someone walking the other way to bump his shoulder. Turning his head around to apologize, he saw nobody. Odd. Looking caused him to notice an inviting building that felt in stark contrast to the rest of the city.

Of course the wood and brick exterior was nice, but it felt to Techno there was something a bit more. Glancing through the windows he saw bookshelves, tables, and a man at a desk. Could this have been the library Wilbur was talking about? He quietly stepped inside and was quickly greeted.

“Hello, and welcome home Techno.” Said the cheery man behind the desk.

Techno could assume the man, most likely Karl, Had learned his name from Wilbur. “What kind of gimmick is ‘welcome home’...” He trailed off, His mind already long past that and onto the sight of the library. He saw things on the walls. There were various flags and documents that seemed quite important. Despite that assumption though, he recognized none. He saw a spiral staircase. He could’ve sworn the building only looked big enough to be a one-story from the outside. 

“Come here,” The words stole Techno from the awe-filled daze. “I heard you might be coming so I grabbed a book I thought you’d like.” He stepped toward the desk as Karl put a book on the desk. A maroon book with gold lettering and pink accents.

“The Blade”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you loved it :>
> 
> kudos are appreciated :]
> 
> \- sakkie


End file.
